


另一種木板船

by abcxyz0214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →Harry Potter parody→赤井和安室年齡操作→柯哀+緋色柯（2020追記）因為crossover都被當作木板船，特定世界觀AU/parody就被當作是另一種木板船了命名通常極端沒意義或極端意義太多，不好意思
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Haibara Ai | Miyano Shiho/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	另一種木板船

戴著眼鏡的男孩不顧校規在走廊快速奔跑，彷彿後面有怪物正在追趕──或許對他來說，那兩個史萊哲林的傢伙確實是和怪物沒兩樣。

『無論如何都不結束愛情的方式是什麼？』

該死的，這門什麼時候會問這麼哲學的問題了？考點歷史咒語都比這好吧！快點讓我進去！江戶川柯南眼看救星就在眼前卻不得其門而入，生存危機讓他的腦袋高速運轉，這問題多麼熟悉，他肯定在哪本書上看過……

「我永遠只答：『或許』。」想起是在某本麻瓜雜書中讀過，沒等門完全打開就閃身進去，柯南跑過已經熟悉萬分的階梯，乾脆推開門後將自己重重摔在貓腳沙發上：「借我躲躲！」

「無禮的葛來分多，沒人教你不要隨便進女孩子的房間？」紅褐色頭髮的女孩手中魔杖一轉，門便自動關上鎖起。雖然嘴上怨懟，但灰原的手上已經乾脆地幫男孩倒起紅茶。

柯南也不客氣接過杯子一飲而盡，甚至還反客為主抓過茶壺又斟了杯：「門沒鎖就表示妳沒有在研究魔藥，這點默契妳肯定有吧？」

「是沒錯……但那不代表我歡迎你就這樣闖進來。」雙手環胸，灰原的眼神直視柯南，完全複製當年兩人都還在史萊哲林時的犀利：「說吧，又惹了什麼麻煩？」

本來還想支吾其詞，最後還是在灰原的壓力下節節敗退，柯南無奈舉起手做投降狀：「抱歉，我在躲赤井和安室。」

「盡給我闖禍。」一聽到是這兩個恐怖份子，灰原的太陽穴瞬間鼓跳起來，她露出在柯南眼中氣到極點才會出現的微笑，但只有她自己知道，那還帶有點面對挑戰的嗜血興奮。

「灰原小姐，就拜託妳幫幫我吧？全校只有妳能幫我擋住他們了。」雙手合十，柯南扮起可憐來沒有一點壓力，他眼神上覷，露出討好的笑容：「上次妳不是用魔藥放倒他們了？真不愧是兩次考試都拿到O評價的未來魔藥大師。」

「他們不是巨怪，上次用過、這次就不會奏效了──還有我應該說過，我這次沒有要往魔藥的方向發展職涯，以後不要再提這個。」事實上對於柯南的求助還是相當開心，因此灰原只是糾正了會暴露兩人身份的危險發言，腦子開始高速轉動對付這兩個勁敵的辦法。

「是是是，我知道妳為了繼承教授衣缽，要改練符咒學。」柯南眼珠一轉，突然恍然大悟：「所以剛剛樓下的怪問題是妳搞的鬼？」

「別說得那麼難聽。只是測試混淆咒對門靈是否有效。」灰原的口氣漫不經心，眼神卻不再像是剛才那麼隨意，她的備戰姿態讓柯南有股不詳的預感，忍不住跳下椅子，手中的魔杖已經熟練地舉在攻守皆宜的位置。

「遺憾。」灰原的望向房門，彷彿可以看見外頭的騷動：「他們顯然博覽群書。」

所以塔門被通過了！立刻領悟了灰原的意思，柯南也不再多說廢話：「現在該怎麼做？我聽妳指揮。」

「太過臨時，沒有準備……就硬拼吧。」灰原的嘴角，此時竟流露出不合時宜的挑戰之意：「兩次考試都拿到O評價的未來變形術大師，你準備好了？」

玩那招？！聽見這過去曾被揶揄過的評價再次出現，柯南立刻想起這話背後相連的那套把戲，他眨了眨眼，將躍躍欲試壓下些許。畢竟這套戲法過去可是擋下過巨怪，只有默契和實力都足夠深厚的人才能這樣玩。

「開始了、別發呆！」外頭的腳步聲已經逼近，灰原揮動魔杖，本來脆弱的木板門瞬間變成加厚的金屬門。

感覺到外頭的人也正在同步使用咒語消去房間內外的阻礙，柯南沒有猶豫，立刻接著灰原的話語後頭唸出一模一樣的咒語，沒等另一邊反應過來，灰原已經再次跟住了柯南的語尾，門板瞬間又加厚了層，外頭破壞的效率似乎徒勞無功。

沒有鬆懈地調整著節奏，兩人的魔力輸出與頻率、銜接都逼近完美，那彷彿讓房門變成了永遠無法被破壞的銅牆鐵壁。

這種戰術甚至能讓另一人在其中一人施咒時休息而幾乎永動，當初便是用這種方法讓兩人撐到了夥伴前來支援。正當柯南為此鬆了口氣時，卻突然聽見灰原失聲：「不好！」

那人難道有巨怪……或是超越巨怪的血統嗎？立刻了解灰原所指為何，一隻皮膚黝黑的手已經直接穿破房門，鐵板甚至還沒來得及變回原狀，就已經被徒手撕開，「擋不住了，快走！」聽見灰原的發令，柯南沒有猶豫拔腿往窗戶跑去，只在轉過身時，透過裂縫瞥見安室發紅的眼。

事不宜遲，灰原的最後一個鎖腿咒已經是幫助的極限，柯南推開窗門往外跳出，口中正喊出掃把飛來的咒語，卻突然想起件可怕的事。

剛剛在門口的……是不是只有安室一個人？

在空中無處可逃，即使已經想到問題癥結也來不及，男孩還沒掙扎，就已經連人帶掃帚被另一個飛在半空中的黑髮少年箝制住。

「利用完了就想跑？」低頭望向被自己夾在臂中的男孩，赤井面無表情，挑眉的樣子對柯南來說不啻是惡魔動手前的宣示：「說好的交換條件，可不能只有一邊支付。」

看見安室透在窗戶邊對著同夥打出暗號表示收工，臨走時還不忘把房門修復，順便丟給自己一個勝利的眼神，灰原不屑撇過頭去，有些惱怒地看著江戶川柯南被那兩個曾經的學弟給帶走。

雖然這般情勢她沒瞎都知道是江戶川自作自受，但因為輕敵而沒能搶下人對灰原可說是種恥辱。她大力甩動魔杖，忿忿坐回桌前，開始認真設計起對付這兩個傢伙的方法。

我和江戶川聯手的時候，你們還不知道在哪裡呢。

當天夜晚，雷文克勞的高塔上，灰原哀房間的燈光，久久未熄。

**Author's Note:**

> （2017.09.03）  
> 就 腦洞 對不起 腦洞開很大
> 
> 總之就一個哈波趴囉，塞了太多私設實在很抱歉，就 我只是想寫並肩作戰的柯哀……雖然設定很怪但實在太想寫柯哀了嗚嗚 >_<||||
> 
> →工藤＆宮野：史萊哲林的（問題）學生，因為某些原因變小後重讀1年級  
> →赤井＆安室：史萊哲林的7年級學生，互看不順眼但蘇格蘭還活著所以基本上相安無事  
> →小蘭：葛來分多7年級，柯南沒去找小蘭求救是因為她會被安室透的話術哄騙  
> →阿笠博士：符咒學教授+雷文克勞的院長
> 
> 雷文克勞的門環問題應該是出自齊美爾，具體是哪裡看來的我有點忘了抱歉Orz  
> 奇怪的HP趴囉大概還會有第二集……先道歉了><


End file.
